


Psychotic

by Geert_Wim



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim
Summary: Eddy didn't mind the way Brett touched the wounds nor did he mind the questions asked about it. They were never condescending nor condemning. They were gently and sweetly whispered, not to fuel a fire but so they could share the pain together. The pair basically shared everything so the heartache was no different."Why didn't you fight back?" The pale male asked quietly as his fingers were allowed to scale down a recent burn on the boys chest that seemed to be from boiling water, “What happened here?""Because I knew if I laid a finger on him I wouldn't stop until he was dead. I can't do that" Eddy smiled bitterly to the truth, he was many things but a murderer wasn't something he wanted to become," I was cleaning thus refusing his sexual advances so he splashed some hot tea on me while complaining that I never smiled like I used too and that I never wanted him." He spoke with lax not being afraid to be open with Brett, he felt like there was nothing the smaller male wouldn't understand especially when comfortably lying in the boys bed being tended to and cared for.
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Psychotic

**Author's Note:**

> It has harder referenced subjects so if you don't like don't read, it has a kinda non traditional happy ending though.
> 
> Quick notes:   
> -I wrote this while sick and this is how I write out my frustrations apparently  
> -Eddy is in an abusive relationship  
> -Probably been cheating with Brett  
> -Unaware his best friend is a psychopath  
> -He's gonna lose his mind most likely  
> -Eddy has bad choice in men someone give him relationship advice like bro.  
> -Morals what morals?

Brown hair slid over his eyes in thick strands, some matted together with blood. He let the back of his head slump against the wall as his breathes came out in strained hiccups. He could’ve hit back,yet there he was just docility and submissively taking it without sound or complaint. No words, no screams nor cries, just silence. He had even smiled with a nod as the other left him in the hallway with only a blanket draped over his bruised shoulders

“You stay here tonight, you’ll get the bed dirty otherwise,” The slurred speech came out as a dagger to the younger's heart but he still smiled and agreed.

He could have pushed him away, after all, he was bigger and he was stronger than the petite male-which is why he refused to lay a finger on the smaller, because he could break him if he really wanted to. He could wring his throat, crush his skull against the wall with a brutal show of strength or he could even pierce him in the gut as he slept so he could finally be free from this pitiful cycle. However, Eddy knew he would never return the favor of such horrid things. In spite of everything his boyfriend's actions weren’t his fault–at least that’s what Eddy wanted to believe–it has always happened when the elder was drunk and trying to cope with stress; Eddy was his way of coping if it be for the worse or for the better. It wasn’t like they never had good times, on the contrary, they have actually had many good experiences both loving and equally as hilarious. 

_ “Eddy you look so pretty,” _ he remembered the words still spoken along with the feeling of a calloused thumb rubbing over his split lip in a loving gesture. It always seemed that his lover was still trying to fix it or take care of him. This was what Eddy hated most, he wished that his lover was just cruel that way he wouldn’t feel bad if he fought back but it would be a lie if he said he wasn’t in love with his partner or rather, who his partner used to be.

An eternity passed without the fake brunette moving, he stayed still in fear of not being able to stir and in fear that it would arouse the anger of his boyfriend once more. Little things these days always caused him to get in trouble. What was it this time? 

_ “Brett Brett Brett, that’s all you ever talk about!?” The drunk man slurred, slamming his beer bottle down onto their marble counter. _

_ Eddy had of course said the wrong thing that spurred his lover on, “Well you asked how my day was and Brett’s the other half of twoset violin so I kinda have to mention him.” _

_ He had said below a whisper, seeing that flame in the man’s eyes; the familiar fire that told him that he was about to be punished. _

It always rounded back to Brett. He was the beginning of this and  _ the end _ . __

In a swift attempt the bloodied and bruised boy was on his feet. His legs quivered violently as he began to limp to the bathroom,” Tonight will be the last night,”

Eddy tells himself in an attempt of comfort; however, these words fell empty amongst the death of the night.

“I'm going to leave for good, ” He had told himself the same thing a hundred times before but this time it would be different. This time he meant it. Eddy stumbled into the bathroom finally letting his knees give out against the cold tile. He could do nothing but lay there in the pitiful lump but there was hope bubbling up within him. He saw his phone on the sink counter. A shaky arm raised. Being too weak to proactively grab it. he pushed it off instead. It fell to the ground with a clatter but the abused male did not care, it's only use at that moment was to speed dial Brett.

Eddy listened to it ring for awhile–it felt like an eternity– before his best friend finally picked up.

"Oi Eddy whatcha need?"

"Hey Brett, sorry to bother you, but do you think you could come get me...again? I need to escape reality for a long while and I can't particularly move well enough to drive myself to you." he croaked out with a hoarse voice. As he was his boyfriend’s coping mechanism, Brett was his escape. His lifeline. His ray of hope. When with the other violinist the world actually seemed pretty okay.

There was a few minutes of dead silence on Brett's end but he soon spoke again," I'll give you a place to escape to. I'll be there in thirty minutes so try to be by the front door. It will be easier for you to hear me that way, when I pull in. If you can't manage to move that much I'll break in to get you"

"There's a house key in the mailbox if I'm not already out the front door. That'll save you the trouble of breaking in," Eddy croaked out a small laugh, as he listened to his fiery friend. He was so happy that Brett cared about him so much. Truly his knight in shining armor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Eddy”

“Eddy”

“Eddy!”

He saw the floors speckled with blood causing his panic to set in, especially with the lack of reply. His heart seemed to raise up in his throat choking him, barely even letting a breath escape as he stalked to the bathroom. He didn’t want to look in, he didn’t want to see what he had done but he knew he had to get to his boy. He had to fix this; he had to fix him. 

“Eddy I’m sorry” 

Still his only reply was the bitter silence, the noiseless space ate at this sanity. He had screwed up this time just like the other times before this but it felt worse. Eventually he walked into the bathroom to be met with its emptiness besides a crumpled up sheet. The mentioned male was gone.

___________________________

Eddy didn't mind the way Brett touched the wounds nor did he mind the questions asked about it. They were never condescending nor condemning. They were gently and sweetly whispered, not to fuel a fire but so they could share the pain together. The pair basically shared everything so the heartache was no different. 

"Why didn't you fight back?" The pale male asked quietly as his fingers were allowed to scale down a recent burn on the boys chest that seemed to be from boiling water, “What happened here?"

"Because I knew if I laid a finger on him I wouldn't stop until he was dead. I can't do that" Eddy smiled bitterly to the truth, he was many things but a murderer wasn't something he wanted to become," I was cleaning thus refusing his sexual advances so he splashed some hot tea on me while complaining that I never smiled like I used too and that I never wanted him." He spoke with lax not being afraid to be open with Brett, he felt like there was nothing the smaller male wouldn't understand especially when comfortably lying in the boys bed being tended to and cared for.

*

_ "Eddy Chen why are you ignoring me!" A harsh yet anxious voice filled his ears as he suddenly was no longer alone - in the room he was straightening up. _

_ "Because you're drunk, I'm cleaning and I don't want to do it," Eddy retorted with ease,; carefully looking over his shoulder to stare at his disheveled boyfriend. He was used to this by now. It was his new norm, "But baby I did make us some tea if you'd want to sit down and drink that with me, instead." He had spoken hopefully, maybe things could go back to the way they were. He was a simple boyfriend: One that enjoyed talking and doing domestic things together, rather than physical intimacy; instead he could be satisfied by soft kisses to his dimples and/or to his neck. He even adored praise, it made him feel all giddy when his boyfriend would smile at him then compliment whatever he was doing. Those things made him the most happy, the kind of happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. _

_ The tea drinking of course didn't go as planned, his hope for a pleasant moment killed by a searing pain that shot down his chest with a stinging sensation; however, he didn't scream. He didn’t even cry, just looked up in the face of his assaulter. This was normal, it was what he had deserved. _

_ "You never smile at me like you used too," The petite man before him complained brokenly as if he were the one to be burnt by his lover. So Eddy put a smile on his face in an attempt to make it stop," Is this better love?" _

_ He wanted this to end, he wanted to be happy, he wanted his love to love him again. _

_ A hard smack to his cheek made the smile fall in an instant then being soon replaced by a deadly look that was as cold as piercing daggers yet Eddy would not fight back. He couldn’t bring himself too. _

_ He didn't fight back when his newly burnt chest was pushed to the table; he didn't even make a sound.  _

_ He didn't even fight back when he was stripped shamelessly despite feeling the tears willing to spill out; he didn't let them. _

_ He waited for the pain to end that came with every word and push. He was unprepared, taking savagely in a raw attempt to reclaim something that no longer belonged to the person ripping him. It didn’t teach him anything but how to bleed.  _

_ Tears hit his back as the smaller male pressed his face to the taller's shoulder blades," I'm sorry, Eddy! It's just that I see you wanting to be with Brett more than me and it's so lonely that I miss you!" _

_ It always came back to Brett. He was the beginning of this and the end.  _

_ Eddy quickly tried to maneuver himself to face the boy and wrap his strong arms around the thin frame. He shouldn't have. He allowed himself to scatter kisses all over his abusers face," Don't cry beloved you don't have to be lonely I'm right here and I love you" _

_ It was a lie. Eddy was just a simple boyfriend who couldn't let go of the phantom of their happy past together; so he would stay here and simply pretend. _

_ * _

Brett removed his hand carefully from the burn to run it through the now clean brown locks - no residue of blood remained, " Hmm, maybe I can take care of that for you. It could just be us forever without anyone ever hurting you again"

Eddy leaned his head to the touch much like a cat would with a small smile toying on his lips. No way could his innocent Brett ever kill a man, so all he could do was give out a light hearted chuckle, "All my problems would be solved then and it could just be us." he agreed to it jokingly without realizing it was no joke to the elder.

As they talked Eddy's phone began to light up with text messages and calls all demanding where the boy had gone, to come back and the pointless apologies turning into a form of manipulation. Brett stared at it for a good moment before reaching over to shut it off with a frown.

"He never leaves you alone. Stay with me today and just be mine" He turned back to Eddy giving him a soft kiss to the corner of his lips, "We can snuggle and talk. Maybe get some bubble tea if you want to."

The younger's eyes lit up to the words, that's all he wanted, the loving touch of another human being that didn't require the exhausting feeling afterwards," I want to" he lazily wrapped his arms around the boy to pull him into his chest," I hope you're okay with snuggles now" he giggled with an actual joy.

“Of course I am,” Brett whispered softly, willing his own plotting spirit to settle down as he wrapped his thin arms around Eddy’s petite waist. 

Tears threatened to spill from the younger’s eyes, this time from happiness. This was all he had ever wanted: To be held.

__________________

~Brutal murder! Man almost left decapitated from stab wounds to the throat. Police say it's a hate crime~

The headlines rung in his ears only as more proof to what had happened besides the living proof that was hugging him.

~There was no forced entry into the home, which shows the person either was close to the victim or had a key to get inside~

All Eddy could do was laugh insanely as he sobbed into bloodied arms. This was his fault as everything else had been. He had told Brett where the spare house key was hidden. That’s why there was no forced entry, because the killer knew his way into the house and around. 

Eddy had slept only for a few hours at his best friends house, out cold until a gentle hand had shook him awake. If he had been awake in the first place, Brett would have never left. Would have never done  _ it. _

"Sssssssshhhh it's okay dear, the bad man can't hurt you anymore. Just you and me without bother now" A dainty hand stroked his cheek to wipe away the tears but instead smeared the blood of an ex lover across his face in the attempt which only made him sob more.

He had never been more relieved and horrified in his lifetime," Brett! Brett I loved him!" 

"Lovely we both know you didn't. It's okay, your heart is free. No more sharing and no more pain isn't that wonderful? I can just be yours although I already belonged to you but you can be mine fully now too!" The pale man murmured slowly closing the distance between their lips which stopped the taller's laughter instead replacing it with a responsive shiver. If it was from fear or a strange pleasure Brett couldn't tell, all he knew was that he had just killed the man who held  _ his _ Eddy captive, but now he had liberated that connection making the boy his and only his.

Eddy was freed...


End file.
